


Be Careful When You Ask Your Boyfriend For a Threesome

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DC Comics, DC Extended Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Cuck Jaime, Cuckolding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Engagement, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, bull Paco, turned into cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For Bart, Jaime was enough. He could have spent his entire life with Jaime's arms around him, cuddling and in love. For Bart, it was always Jaime. He never had another partner, and never thought he would. It was Jaime that admitted he wanted to try a threesome. Not because he wanted to mix things up, not because he wanted to have sex with someone else. It was simply a kink he wanted to try, and Bart agreed to make Jaime happy.It was either the greatest choice of their life, or the worst.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes/Paco Testas, Bart Allen/Paco Testas, Jaime Reyes/Paco Testas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Be Careful When You Ask Your Boyfriend For a Threesome

For Bart, Jaime was enough. He could have spent his entire life with Jaime's arms around him, cuddling and in love. For Bart, it was always Jaime. He never had another partner, and never thought he would. It was Jaime that admitted he wanted to try a threesome. Not because he wanted to mix things up, not because he wanted to have sex with someone else. It was simply a kink he wanted to try, and Bart agreed to make Jaime happy.

Then the question of who was proposed. They wanted someone they could trust, but not someone so close that it’d be awkward for the rest of their life. In came Jaime’s high-school friend Paco. They weren’t as close as Jaime and Tye, and had grown apart in their adult lives as Jaime moved to LA with the Outsiders.

It was either the greatest choice of their life, or the worst. 

The threesome started out pretty awkward. Jaime and Bart weren’t nearly as experienced as they thought. The dynamics were different and weird. But they eventually found a rhythm. 

Except that rhythm soon found Jaime at the edge of the bed, watching, untouched, as Paco fucked Bart to oblivion. The *smack* of Paco’s pelvis slapping into Bart’s ass as he pounded away. The moans that Bart never made when they had sex. The sensual way they kissed more passionately than Jaime and Bart ever had. 

Jaime came untouched at the same moment as Bart. Paco lasted another 40 minutes, drawing an extra 3 orgasms from Bart. 

They didn’t talk about it after, not directly. But Paco started coming over more often. They’d have more “threesomes” that largely became Bart and Paco fucking. Paco got his own code to the Tower’s zeta tube. 

And then, Jaime started to see things. He’d come home from patrol to find Bart cuddled up with Paco on the couch. Paco’s arm over the speedster’s shoulder and keeping him close as they watched tv. Soon date night often had Bart, Paco and Jaime all out to dinner together. Usually with Paco and Bart talking without speaking to Jaime. How they’d both have to “pee” at the same time, and come back to the table with their clothes ruffled. 

It didn’t even dawn on Jaime that he hadn’t fucked Bart in a year until his birthday rolled around and Paco let him jerk off onto his cock. To lube Bart’s bull with his cum. To be given the gift of having his cum enter Bart, even if not directly. 

It was after that realization Jaime started to notice how their relationship had become. Even though he and Bart were in love, and Bart and he were emotionally together. They’d kiss and hold hands and do romantic stuff. Physically, Bart sought out Paco. Whether it be for cuddles, making out or sex. 

Yet he also noticed the small things that he isn’t sure Bart noticed. The way that when they were out, Bart could call Paco “his boyfriend”. The way Bart made out with Paco and everyone thought they were dating. The way that Bart proudly wore the “promise rings” Paco got the two of them, even as Bart also planned his wedding with Jaime. 

The happiest day of Jaime’s life was when Jaime crawled on all-fours, his back nothing but a footrest for Paco as Bart rode Paco’s cock. Jaime still remembers cumming untouched as Bart practiced his wedding vows to Jaime, between his moans and the wet, sloppy kisses he shared with Paco. He looked back on it fondly, knowing that it was the prelude to Jaime’s role for the rest of his life. Knowing that even though tomorrow Jaime would have a wedding ceremony with Bart, that Paco’s name was the one on the wedding license.


End file.
